Finding Our Destinies
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Cliched, old, and implied Koukuya. As a Warrior of Light, he must defeat the darkness... but few roads are so easily traveled. Prequel to, "Ending Our Destinies."
1. Walking and still walking

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so HAH! You lawyers best go and try get money out of someone else 'cause I'm downright broke! Now let me and my fantasies be! We like dreaming and writing weird things like this! So, SHOO!

I walked steadily behind Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei, not really caring where we were going. It didn't really matter, as people kept telling me only I could defeat the ever-rowing darkness. Yeah, right, Kouji Minamoto defeat darkness. Pff, people call me a loner, and no one can understand why I'm the Warrior of Light! Not even I! So why am I here, your asking. Well, guess you can call it a journey for answers. I want to know why my twin was stolen from me, my last bit of family, taken by some evil, power-hungry monster. A real Warrior if Light wouldn't feel the hatred, anger, and rage I felt, and still feel. It drives me crazy.

"Kouji, hurry it up!" Junpei calls. I sigh and pick up my pace, now rivaling his, and he's the tallest of us all. He's the Warrior of Thunder, and also a very good Demon Summoner. If it weren't for the slight fact that he could rarely control the demon he summons. Funny, he can summon them, but not control them. He's also strong like a powerful roll of Thunder, and is always quick and eager like lightening. Seems like the Legends chose well for their Warrior of Thunder.

"Don't rush him Junpei, he's probably thinking." Tomoki said, walking next to Izumi and smiling. Tomoki is the prince of Destiny Walls, a place well named. He's the Warrior of Ice, a description that should have worked, but it didn't. As a prince, he should have been heartless and cold, and care only about his people. Tomoki, he wasn't like that. He was very nice, and lived in a dream world that everyone could be happy. But when he gets older, he'll fit it, because by then he would have faced many cold wars. 

"I wonder if we'll meet up with any other Legendary Warriors…" Izumi murmured. I smirked; the girl was nice, smart, and very helpful. She was like the wind, always helping, and only hurting when need be. She could speak telepathically with other humans, but the power always did this on its own, she couldn't control it. Rumor has it that if she's far away enough from humans she'll die. I highly doubt that, Izumi's strong. She's our only girl, and she's the Warrior of Wind, yah the Legends knew what they were doing with her. Me? Nope, nuh-uh, they flipped their lid with me. If my brother were the Warrior of Light, I wouldn't be surprised. He was kind, helpful, and enjoyed other's company. Yah, he was the perfect example of good that is until the dark lord took him from me, my only family. Just because he was the Warrior of Darkness. I HATE that dark lord for taking my remaining family. I guess that's another reason why I'm traveling with these other three, because I'm hoping to regain my lost twin. 

"Earth to Kouji! Hello? Did you hear me?" Junpei asked, scowling. I raised a brow at him and looked up at him.

"Hn." Was all he got out of me. Nodding his head in approval, he continued walking as me and the others followed.

"I said…Which way do we go from here?" Junpei repeated. I thought for a moment when I saw the fork in the road. Sighing I pointed them in the correct direction. Izumi scrunched up her nose, as if annoyed.

"But that leads us to the Traders Village, all they got there are greedy men and their slaves!" Izumi whined. I chuckled, Izumi was already annoyed she was surrounded by guys on this journey, now she was going to be in a village full of them.

"Sorry Izumi, but the King said we, the Legendary Warriors, had to stop the darkness spreading over the lands before it gets way out of hand." Junpei said calmly. Izumi let out a frustrated sigh, but said no more. Tomoki looked up at me and tilted his head.

"Kouji, what are slaves?" He asked. All four of us stopped, and us three older teens stared at Tomoki. He was a prince, and didn't know what a slave was. I stared long and hard at him before speaking.

"A person who belongs to another, and has no free will of their own, and can be sold or freed by their owners." I explained my voice void of emotion. I really didn't care much about slavery, how much that changed by one person much later on.

"Nani? That's not right!" Tomoki said, his eyes blazing in anger. "You can't own a person! It's just not RIGHT!" He repeated. I shrugged and continued on my annoyed way.

"Well, Tomoki, that's life." Junpei said, and followed me. Tomoki sighed sadly and followed us with his head hanging, and Izumi patting him on the back, trying to make him feel better.

"Who's the leader?" Junpei asked curiously. 

"Jack." I replied. "A selfish slave trader who will do anything to get what he wants." I added. "Be careful around that man, or else you'll find yourself no longer a free human being." As much as I hated to admit it, I needed my comrades here, because without them, what could I do alone?

"Well, thanks for making me even more uneasy!" Izumi scowled. Shrugging, I continued to lead us to the village. Truth was, I felt uneasy about going in there too.

"Ah, welcome!" A large, beefy man welcomed us. "How might I be of service for you?" He asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Here to see our new stock of slaves, or perhaps just passing through?"

"Passing through." I said quietly. He frowned and shook his head.

"Shame, we got some young 'uns this batch." He said, not hiding the disappointment we weren't interested.

"Do you know where we can see the leader? We have some questions before we leave." Tomoki spoke up. The beefy man looked down at him and smirked. 

"Well, you have to defeat his oldest slave to earn that right." The beefy man chuckled. "And I'd like to see you do that, no one's had any luck." 

"What are the costs?" I asked coolly. I knew it wasn't that easy.

"Well, if you win, you can request anything of the leader, but if you lose…well, we'll just say there went your freedom." The man said, eyes sparkling maliciously.

"Hn." I replied.

"Where can we challenge him?" Tomoki asked, determination in his eyes.

"Tomoki, _what_ are you doing?" I hissed in his ear. He turned to me and spoke calmly.

"Kouji, I tried making a small knife with my ice abilities, but something here isn't allowing me to do it. I think the Warrior of Fire's here, and I'm betting she's a slave of Jack's." 

"Why were you doing that?"I asked.

"I feel unusually warm." He replied. It hit me like a brick in the face. Fire melts ice, so naturally ice got signals fire was around. I always got those when I was around my brother.

"Fine, but I'll be doing the fighting." I said sternly. Tomoki gave me a quizzical look, but nodded his head anyway.

"Okay then." He said. Turning back to the beefy man, he repeated his question. "Now, where do I challenge the leader of this village again?"

A/N: ^_~ Pay very close attention to these chapters, they help develop the plot for this stories next…plot. Uhm…yah…well the first four chapters will either come up every day or every other day. Afterwards though…*Sad sigh* I'm stuck updating only once or twice a week, which really sucks…


	2. Shes a he! Awfully cute too GAH!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. As nice as it'll be, I don't and probably never will. 

"Tomoki, I don't think this is safe." Izumi whispered. Tomoki sighed sadly and shrugged.

"Well, this is the only place to challenge Jack." He explained, and walked over to the bar tender. They were in a bar, and it was filled with smoke, whether it was a fire, or a lot of people's cigars. The place had an arena with scorched marks on it; another hint the guy had the Fire Warrior, tables, and a small bar.

"Yes, how may I help you young 'uns?" The bar tender asked. Tomoki was about to speak up when a crash was heard in the back. The bar tender growled and muttered something that sounded like, "That boy…" and walked to the back. He returned holding some boy about a year younger than me by the ear. "Stand here." The bar tender growled, and turned back to Tomoki. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, we wish to challenge the leader, Jack, to a match to ask him some questions." Tomoki said. The boy visibly paled and the bar tender chuckled.

"I'll go tell him. C'mon Takuya." He said and dragged the boy off by the ear again.

"_That_ boy getting his ear pulled, was a slave." I said, and Tomoki's eyes widened.

"But he's the same age as Izumi!" He gasped. I shrugged.

"True as it is, they have younger." Izumi stated, and sighed. "Poor kid, he's probably going to get into trouble." She sighed sadly.

"Welcome, everyone!" The bartender's voice boomed in the middle of the ring. "Our leader, Jack, has been challenged yet again by outsiders. They never learn do they?" He joked, and the villagers laughed. Do you see me laughing? No, therefore it is NOT funny. "I would like the challengers to send in whomever will be fighting against Jack's eldest slave." He requested, and I walked into the ring, my face emotionless. Junpei couldn't go; his abilities were too large and would shock the onlookers (Literally). Izumi's wind techniques would cause the fire to spread, not good for a wooden bar. Tomoki couldn't go against fire, he was ice. That left me. Goodie, I'm going to get my ass burnt. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Kouji." I said bluntly. He sighed and shook his head; obviously annoyed I wasn't the cocky type who'd take this as if it were a game.

"Okay, now Jack, how about we let Kouji meet his opponent before the fight eh?" The bar tender suggested, a tall man with brown eyes and black hair watching nearby nodded his head. I growled, that man took my brother. 'No way in hell I'm going easy on her now.' I thought angrily. 

"Fine by me, Takuya." Jack said, and the slave we saw get his ear pulled slowly made his way to the ring and bowed to me.

"Nice to meet you Kouji." He said quietly. I stared. Wasn't the Fire Warrior female? Or was there a change in opponents?

"Uhm…yah…What's your name again?" I asked, too baffled to really speak correctly. The others were too, and Tomoki scowled. I heard him say to Izumi, 

"Kouji's fighting the wrong person!" 

"I'm Takuya." He said quietly again, and looked at the floor. You could tell he really didn't want to fight me. The bar tender left the ring and everyone back away, I mean, FAR FAR away. Weird.

"Go!" The bar tender called, and next thing I knew a burst of flames nearly hit me. Lucky me and my quick reflexes, or else I would have been toast.

"You move quick." Takuya complimented me and held up a small fireball. Oh hell no!

"Thanks for noticing. You the Warrior of Fire?" I asked and allowed a trail of light come from my hand to form a sword made of light. His eyes widened and something told me I wasn't suppose to know this, because next thing I knew he sent an even larger flame at me before tackling me to the ground. My sword went out.

"How do you know?" He hissed in my ear. I smelled something burning. Goodie, I'm going to be burnt to death. I think not. I knocked him off and regained my sword.

"Because I'm the Warrior of Light." I answered and took a swipe at him, and he flipped away. Okay, now I know why Jack will let you request anything of him if you beat Takuya, he knew how to use his abilities. 'SHIT!' My mind yelped realizing this. I still had trouble with my abilities, and so did the others. Takuya was obviously trained how to use them, so he could, unlike me who's older and still being trained. Crap!

"You're not a very good one." He commented and held his hand out and released another fireball, that needless to say got my shoulder. I quickly put the small fire out.

"That can't be helped, I'm not even sure why I'm the Warrior of Light." I admitted and cut him on his shin. He yelped and jumped back and smirked.

"Funny, I'm not sure why I'm fire, I really don't like fighting." He frowned here when saying this. I raised and brow and knocked him down.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"My mom, she died fighting for Jack in one of these very matches. Unfortunately I have to take her place. I really wish the Legends chose someone who would willingly fight instead of me." He answered and kicked me in the intestine.

"Oomph!" I slide back and little but raised a brow at him. "Well your probably to the only Warrior who won't fight willingly then." I said, turned and kicked him onto the ground again. He got up; something he keeps doing. 'Damn why won't he stay down?!' I thought angrily.

"You're perhaps my only opponent I can talk to." He said and released another fireball that hit my sword, and it went buh-bye.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered and dodged his next fire attack.

"Is your only attack a sword of light?" He asked and made a small fire tornado and sent it at me. Legends I'm glad I got out of the way.

"It's the only one I can use properly, I've never been trained properly in the areas of being a Warrior unlike you." I answered and tripped him. "By the way, I thought the Warrior of Fire was _female_, yet you're male. Do you know why by any chance?" I questioned. He got up and tackled me down with his arms around my chest and he whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea. Some guy who looks just like you named Kouichi asked me the very same thing. You know him?" Takuya asked. I growled and knocked him off me.

"That'll be my twin brother that fuckin' dark lord stole from me." I hissed in anger. He flinched from how cold my words were.

"So what're you going to request of my master if you beat me?" Takuya asked suddenly and elbowed me, and I recovered quick enough to stick him in a headlock.

"I'm not; Tomoki is. He's the Warrior of Ice." I explained. Takuya chuckled.

"That'll explain why I've been feeling cold lately." He said and flipped me off and pinned me down. "Need some pointers on how to see your abilities?" He asked, cocking a brow. I stared at him and knocked him off, only to pin him under me now.

"And why would you offer to help me?" I questioned, gazing into his eyes. They were…pretty. 'GAH!' My mind screamed when I thought that. I shook my head and waited for an answer.

"Because if you haven't noticed, I'm bleeding and if we don't end this match quickly I'm going to pass out! So I'd like to give you some pointers before you leave!" He answered through clenched teeth. I raised and brow and he nodded his head downwards. I looked down and noticed under his shirt he was bleeding pretty badly. 

"Did I cut you there?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"No, there's just no more animals here." He said, and I blinked. He was like Izumi that meant, except he could go into an animal's mind.

"Ah." I said. "So?"

"And the winner is Kouji!" The bar tender called out. I growled and looked over to notice Jack was glaring and had a man standing next to him. "As Takuya's owner has just given up." The bar tender said. Jack looked highly annoyed. Takuya shrugged helplessly under me and I got off him and helped the guy up.

"Close, yet ever so far." Takuya muttered as some men helped his wobbly self over to Jack, and the two had a small talk.

"Congratulations!" Izumi cheered as I got out of the ring. Jack came over and looked grimly at me. I pointed a finger at Tomoki.

"No, you fought and won, no one else can request anything from me, except you." He said through clenched teeth. Tomoki sighed and looked at me.

"Ask him what you like, I heard enough from their conversation." Tomoki whispered to me. What do I want from this guy? Well, honestly and truly nothing. But…

"I can request anything of you correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Anything at all?" I asked again, just to be sure.

"Didn't you hear me? I said yes, anything." Jack scowled, glaring at me. I smirked, and something told me he knew what I was up too.

"Takuya." I said bluntly. Jack growled and left to get him. Tomoki was glaring at me.

"Kouji…" He growled and I sighed.

"Tomoki, don't you remember me saying, whoever owns a slave can free them or keep them?" I asked, and he quickly caught onto what I was doing. Jack came back dragging Takuya by the arm and nearly threw him at me.

"Take him." He hissed and stormed off. Takuya watched him leave with confusion, then looked at me.

"W-w-what?" He asked, and I sighed.

"C'mon." I said and now it was my turn to drag him by his arm out of the pub, with Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki following. Takuya looked around franticly, I think I was scaring him at this sudden change of events.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to keep up with my long, quick strides.

"Out of here." I answered, and his eyes widened a lot.

"Why? Did Jack say you could?" Takuya asked worriedly, I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. Jack didn't even take the time to tell Takuya he had a change of masters.

"I don't need to ask him, the rules were I could ask Jack of anything, and I did just that." I explained. Takuya knew what I was saying, his eyes crossed, and he passed out. I caught him and sighed. 'Goodie, now I'm stuck carrying him.' I thought with agitation and waited for the others to catch up. 

Junpei carried Takuya on his back; the boy was still out of it. Izumi was making sure I got the point she didn't think it was very nice of me to tell Takuya that while dragging him away from his only home at the same time, and Tomoki kept expressing his dissapprovement of even HAVING Takuya with us. 

"Listen, Tomoki, We're going to need his help all right? He can show us how to use our abilities, he already can. Plus, whenever he WAKES UP," I yelled, hoping to awaken the passed out slave, no luck. "…then I'm going to say he's free to go, and ask if he'll come with us." I explained.

"I know." Tomoki replied silently. We heard a muffled groan behind us, and turned to see Takuya slowly waking up.

"About time you woke up." Junpei sighed, and set a now wide-eyed and very scared looking Takuya down.

"Where's Shinya?!" He asked immediately. 

"Who's Shinya?" Izumi asked. He looked crestfallen.

"My little brother…" He muttered. Oops, I forgot he had a younger brother…

"Ah, sorry, no Shinya." Tomoki said apologetically. 

"Oh…kay…" He said, then stood straight up and bowed and began mumbling apologies. "Sorry I caused you so much trouble, I'm not suppose to, please don't be mad." He said quickly to me, as if expecting a beating or something. I sighed and patted him on the head.

"No problem, now stop apologizing and be quiet for a moment." I asked with an edge of annoyance. 

"Yes sir." Takuya said swiftly, and was quiet. 'Wow, Jack had one obedient slave…' I thought to myself.

"Uhm…okay…" I said uneasily about his quick desire to please. Weird. "How, uhm, do you, uhm, free a slave?" I asked, and Takuya giggled a little.

"Heheh, it's easy, just tell them they're free and kick them out of your house." Takuya said smiling, glad to be of some use. It creeped me out a little that he wanted to be of some use.

"Well, we don't have a house to kick you out of…" I began and he looked scared as hell. Yeah, he knew where I was going, but before I could finish he clung to my waist.

"Please, _please_, don't free me!" He begged. I blinked and looked down at him, then looked at Tomoki for some help. He was amazed Takuya didn't want to be free, and I heard Izumi chuckle at me, and Junpei was sweat-dropping.

"Uh…" I said. I'm not very use to these kinds of predicaments, so I had no idea as to how to go about this. "Tomoki? Some help?" I asked. "I usually don't ask for help but uhm…I've never really had any experience with this…And you are the one who keeps telling me to free him so…" I said uneasily. Tomoki shrugged helplessly signaling he didn't know. Junpei suddenly became very interested in his shoes, and Izumi tilted her head.

"Well, if he wants to, I guess you should let him be. And if you don't want him, can't you give him away or something? Just, not to me." Izumi suggested, and I looked down at Takuya, who sill held firm onto my waist.

Sighing, I got his attention and said simply, "Fine, I won't." Takuya smiled up at me, and nodded his head in approval and let go. I looked down at where his stomach was against my leg, and noticed a small blotch of blood. The others didn't notice, and we kept on moving. Takuya was quiet and walked by my side, much like a dog would follow its owner. I frowned at this and turned to him. "Takuya, you don't have to walk next to me." 

"Hmm? Would you prefer me to follow somewhere else?" He asked. I looked at him weirdly and then mentally smacked myself in the head, Takuya was taught to follow whoever owned him, unless told otherwise.

"Uh, no, I was just saying you don't have to walk next to me in order to come along. You can walk next to Tomoki, Izumi, or Junpei if you like." I explained. Takuya tilted his head as if considering this, then walked over to Tomoki and the two began talking about where we were going, who was who, and such. 

A/N: I know, weird place to end it eh? Well, my cat kept falling asleep on my left arm, making it incredibly hard to type (Not to mention it was hard keeping my own arm awake…o_O). Oh well, that happened a month ago. Anyways, hate to say this but for this story just A/N, Disclaimer, and the story. -_-;; Gah…okay with that in mind, have a good day.


	3. Oh goodie look at who we met

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nope, STILL don't. Heh, but I do own this cat who's haunting my keyboard. oO Uhm…yah…Anywho, without further ado, onto the story!

"So, we're heading towards this evil guy?" Takuya asked Tomoki unseasily. Tomoki nodded his head yes and smiled.

"Would you like to help us?" Tomoki asked. Takuya tilted his head and was quiet. I smirked a little, I've been watching the boy for awhile, although I'm not entirely sure as to why. 

"Well, I'll help you figure out how to use your abilities, but anything beyond that I'd prefer to not fight." Takuya answered finally. Tomoki frowned but nodded his head in understandment. 

"Alright." Tomoki replied. The two have been talking for the past three hours we were walking. At night. Surprisingly enough no one was tired just yet, which was good because we had to get as far from that place as we could, just in case Jack felt the need to try and get his old slave back. I cringed, I just didn't like to think of Takuya as one, and I can't figure out why.

"Kouji, when are we going to stop?" I turned to see Izumi just asked that, and shrugged.

"Whenever we see a forest that can keep us hidden." I sighed in answer. Takuya perked up and walked over to me again.

"There's a forest that way about four miles away." He said and pointed north east ahead of us. I nodded and watch him go over to Tomoki to continue their chat.

"Okay, guess we'll go there then." I said, and Junpei let out a happy sigh of relief. 'Guess we're all getting a little tired now.' I thought.

The forest, needless to say, wasn't what I expected. I was expecting your average, everyday woodland. No, this was a REAL forest. It had trees everywhere, and chirps from the birds in the trees canopy. The ground had all sorts of things, from pine needles and leaves, to twigs, to flowers, and grass. It was actually quite nice, and I felt at peace here. "So, this is the forest?" I questioned aloud. 

"Yes, it is." Takuya replied and looked around. "Now where'd he go?" He murmured, and I looked at Tomoki. The boy shrugged and I sighed. Who was this 'he'? "Oi, Sight!" Takuya called out and then I saw blur of gray run over and tackle Takuya. It was a wolf. A gray wolf. This was who Takuya was looking for, ah okay. 

"Who's that?" Izumi asked as she walked over and scratched the wolf behind it's left ear. The wolf got off Takuya and let his tongue hang out in pleasure at the feel of nails scratching his itchiest spot. 

"Sight." Takuya explained. The wolf barked and nuzzled Izumi's hand, making her giggle.

"Awe, he's so sweet!" She cooed and began petting Sight who was overly-enjoying the pettin's. 

"Of coarse, what else do you expect?" Takuya asked and happily watched the two get along so well. Izumi shrugged and continued to spoil Sight with pettin's, kisses, and cooing noises. Sight had his eyes half-lidded and looked to be in some sort of haven, you could tell by it's tongue hanging out of the side of it's mouth.

"Are we going to stand here or keep going?" I asked, not really sure of what kind of answer I was expecting.

"Keep going." Izumi sighed and stood up, Sight immediately looked up at her and tilted his head at her as if to ask, 'Why'd you stop?'

"Alright then." I said and we began walking again towards wherever we first find to rest. Sight walked loyally by Izumi's side, Tomoki and Takuya were talking again, while and me and Junpei walked in front of the rest keeping an eye out for a place to rest.

"So, what are we going to do?" Junpei asked.

"Hm?" I said, turning my head to look up at him. He sighed and looked down at me.

"What are we going to do? Takuya's only going to help us with our abilities, not fight. When we get to that evil guy, what are we going to do about him and Sight back there?" Junpei asked, jutting his thumb behind his back to signal the two mentioned ones.

"…I'm not really sure, I guess we'll have to wait and see." I sighed, Junpei nodded his head to show he knew that there was no answer, and we kept on walking. 'Odd, why is it still nighttime? Dawn should be coming right about now.' I thought uneasily. This wasn't good if daylight wasn't coming. I wasn't the only unsure one, everyone but Sight looked troubled by this. Definitely not good.

"Kouji? Do you know why there's no daylight yet? Not even some minor sun rays yet?" Tomoki asked, fear in his voice, honestly I couldn't blame him.

"No, Takuya?" I began, and he looked up me at the mention of his name.

"Yes sir?" Takuya asked, waiting. 

"Uhm, don't call me sir…But, can you talk to Sight there?" I questioned, not sure if I was right about him and the whole animal telepathy thing.

"Alright…Yah, why do you ask?" Takuya replied, tilting his head at me. He looks so cute like that… 'GAH!!!' My mind screamed again and I mentally hit my mind for that thought. Bad mind! Oh, great, I'm telling myself bad mind now, okay I'm losing it.

"Because he's the only one who's acting as if this is normal." I replied, a small growl in my voice. Takuya looked bewildered as to why I spoke like that, but did as he was requested. A few moments later it was still dark, and no answer from Takuya, who hung his head in silent defeat.

"He won't let me." Takuya sighed.

"Oh come on, if you can do the same thing as me, except with animals not people, then he doesn't have to let you." Izumi said smiling. 

"I haven't been around enough animals to really know how to read their minds well." Takuya answered her; Izumi fell anime-style.

"Gah…" She scowled and got up and began marching ahead of us, Sight on her heels. We all ran to catch up with her.

"Well, this is what we get." Junpei sighed. After getting Izumi to slow down, we found ourselves at a place we could rest. There was enough room between the trees for us to have enough to spread out when we sleep.

"Fine by me and Sight, isn't that right Sight?" Izumi cooed, rubbing his nose with Sight's. I my eye twitched at this scene set before me.

"I'll go look for firewood!" Tomoki called and started to walk no more than five steps, before the ground rose higher in front of him. "AIYEE!!!" He screamed and ran back away from it. "What iss that?!" He yelped. I growled and waited for the cause of this to come.

"Attack!" A voice yelled and low and behold, we were ambushed by that fuckin' evil guys henchmen. One came behind me and I made my light sword come out and sliced him. Aww, great, blood stains. Do you have any idea how HARD they are to get out?

"What's going on?" Izumi yelled before sending a gust of wind, knocking three henchmen to their death by one very sharp tree branch. Ouch.

"No idea." Junpei hissed and shocked a couple of men to a crisp. That had to hurt.

"Do we ever catch a break?" Tomoki sighed and froze several men solid. What one very slow and painful death they just got…

"So who made the land go up?" I asked before beheading five guys trying to jump me at the same time. No, I think not.

"I did!" The voice called, and one very weird looking monster appeared. "Take this!" He growled, and sharp jagged rocks began appearing and heading towards my direction, I ran and jumped up a tree, now out of harms way. Or, so I thought, the rocks below just kept growing, and here I am climbing my way to the top. Finally they stopped, then returned to their natural place under the earth. 

"Come back on down here!" Takuya's voice called. Not sure, I came down slowly, and landed by taking down two more men. Damn, where are all they coming from? Huh? Oh, hell no… The henchmen I sliced in half came back together and smirked. Uhm…oh…shit…

"You 'tink you can defeat me? Hah!" That monster-like thing laughed. "No one can defeat Legendary Warrior of Ground! No one! Not even you pathetic Warriors!" He cackled again. Oh, goodie. We're facing another Warrior, although you don't suppose he's nice like Takuya, do you? Because right now I'd like some unrealistic reassurence please. 

"Why can't our enemies send us NORMAL henchmen for once?" Izumi whined and with a very large gust of wind, sent many more henchmen into dangerous branches. 

"Time to go bye bye Light boy!" The monster-thing cackled and threw a very sharp looking rock at me a little too quick and I noticed a little too late. A burst of flames came and engulfed the rock, and went out quickly without setting anything on fire, and stopping the object. I turned to see Takuya kick a guy before it could get too close.

"Thanks, but I thought you said you don't fight." I said and sliced several henchmen.

"I said I'd prefer not too, but I'd also prefer more to see us all get out of this alive." Takuya replied and flipped out of the way of another henchmen. "So I block." I chuckled at him and watched Tomoki freeze the monster-thing, just long enough Junpei to shock it to death. The thing dissappeared and an odd light flashed to signal it was dead. For sure.

"Well, what are we going to do about these guys?" I mumbled. Junpei smirked.

"I summon a…demon! But what kind?" He murmured.

"Whichever one will listen to you." I growled back and blocked one attack, only to get hit by another. Izumi was now resorting to keeping an air barrier around her to prevent getting hit, smart girl. Tomoki was deep freezing the area around him, but I could tell he could only do it for so long. Takuya wasn't doing so well, and I felt like slapping myself. He was fighting me earlier, so of course he was worn out more than the rest of us, and not to mention I don't use much of my energy to use my sword, as swords bring more destruction than peace, which is why it's the non-prefered choice, but I use it still because it's more effective, and uses nearly no energy.

"Alright, come to my aid: Lightning Demon!" Junpei called and opened a portal to a land filled with electrical currents. A demon that looked like the clouds, sky, and had wings made of lightning came out and hissed. It glared at the henchmen, looked at Junpei; and chased him. There went plan A…

"Gah!" Tomoki said, his teeth clenched tightly, his deep freeze leaving and so now he was running from the enemy. Ack! Damn henchmen just punched me, aww crap. Block, hit, block, got hit, got hit, block, block, block, got hit, hit, block, block, hit, got hit, and this continued. Izumi was now on the defence instead of offense, Junpei still trying to escape the demon he summoned, Tomoki running with Junpei because the demon didn't like him either, but where was Takuya? I looked around and noticed him getting knocked around between some henchmen easily. For some reason this really pissed me off, and I ran over and my sword cut through one henchmen, zapped him and he was gone like darkness is in the light. Uhm…okay…This worked for the rest and I went over to Takuya who was lying on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. He groaned and tried to get up.

"Guess." He murmured and fell back down.

"Stay here, I'll be back." I ordered, only because I didn't want him to hurt himself than he already was, I'm not sure why though. Takuya nodded his head and I went off to help the others.

"Well, that was sure fun." Junpei said sarcasticly. I destroyed all the henchmen, still not sure how, and we managed to send the demon back to where it belongs, and Takuya was doing better.

"Oh yah, I hope we get into another fight like that." I answered, sarcasm dripping heavily from each word. Junpei chuckled.

"Know how you did that yet?" Junpei questioned. I shrugged, not really sure myself.

"I have no clue whatsoever." Was his response from me.

"Well, I'm just glad we're all okay." Izumi said, wrapping a bandage on Takuya's wrist. Sight was next to her, chicken wolf, ran off at the first sign of trouble. They all continued chatting except Takuya who was looking at me with a tilt of his head. 

"What?" I asked, a bit harshly.

"You're bleeding." Takuya answered. I looked at him as if he were crazy. He sighed and reached over and touched my left temple, and moved his hand away to show some blood on his fingers that wasn't there before.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Want me to fix that up for you?" Takuya asked, tilting his head.

"Sure, Izumi's busy." I replied, and moved over and he got up and sat next to me. Grabbing a wet cloth, he started cleaning it. "How long have you noticed it was bleeding?" I asked.

"I looked over to say thank you for helping me out there, and by the way thanks, before I got to noticed you were. So, about twenty seconds." Takuya said.

"That's not very long." I said, wanting to put some input in. Takuya smiled, he had a nice smile… 'GAH!!!' Yet again my mind screamed at thinking that. I don't care if means I'm going insane, BAD KOUJI!!!

"No, no it's not." Takuya answered with a gentle smile. He placed a bandage on my wound and looked it over before nodding. "There you go." He said smiling, nodding at his handiwork.

"Thanks." I muttered and looked at the fire we built. Takuya frowned and shook his head.

"You don't need to tell me thanks." He said softly and started to get up but I grabbed his arm. "Hai?"

"I do, you just helped me out." I said sternly. He kept put where he was sitting and looked at me as if deciding on something.

"No, I'm suppose to." Takuya told me shaking his head. I sighed and got up, motioning for him to follow, he did this automatically.

"Come here, we need to talk." I sighed and led us to a dark part of the forest, far but not too far from the others. Takuya looked at me with confusion with those sweet eyes of his. 'GAHHHHHH!' My mind yelped again. "Takuya, if you can say 'thank you' to me, then I can say thanks to you too. Got that?" I said. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"Yeah…" Takuya murmured. 

"So, how about those tips you offered to give me back at that bar?" I asked smirking. Takuya smiled brightly and nodded his head, still eager as ever to please. I still don't understand why.

"Sure." He said and came over and took both my hands and looked over them. He said nothing, but looked at them carefully. "You can use more than just your hands." He said after awhile. I looked quizzically at him.

"Huh?" Oh, that sounded intelligent. Gah… Yah, go and keep chuckling Takuya, nope, doesn't make me feel anymore embarrassed than I already am. Do you hear the sarcasm?

"You can use more than just your hands to use your abilities." Takuya answered smiling.

"Like…?" I trailed, hoping he'd give me some sort of help here. He chuckled again and let my hands go, weird, I think I liked it when he held my hands…GAH!!!

"I'm not sure…" Takuya said sheepishly. "I'd have to see." He added. I sighed and signaled he could try and find out. Hestitantly, he reached a hand out and touched my cheek as he leaned in to take a closer look at my eyes. His hand felt warm, just a little…NO! No, I didn't just think that. Okay…Phew…Ah…oh crap…At least I didn't finish the sentence… "Not your eyes." He said and moved away and removed his hand from my cheek. Oh poo. GAH!!! Bad Kouji, when he's done mental slaps for you! And a few physical ones too! Takuya frowned before shrugging. "Don't know what else you can use for your abilities other than your hands or eyes." He sighed.

"No problem, at least we know there's another way." I stated. An uneasy silence followed before I spoke up. "About those hints…" I began and he chuckled.

"No problem." Takuya said smiling. "Take out your light saber thingy." He said and I couldn't help but laugh light-heartedly at his attempt as to what to call my sword.

"Okay." I said, and did just that. Takuya looked it over, and touched it lightly. 

"…" Saying nothing he moved his index finger up along the sword to the top. "Hmm…" He backed away and tilted his head at it. "Say the first thing that comes to mind when you try to focus energy in that." He requested. Doing as I was told, I felt a lot of pain in my wrist.

"Shit!" I yelped and a bright light shot right out of my light sword, and Takuya luckily jumped out of the way before it hit him.

"Well, that was nice to know." Takuya said grinning as he got up and dusted himself off. I stared at where I released that energy. Unbelievable, and strange.

After awhile we got back to camp, everyone else was already asleep. Takuya picked a spot and fell asleep too. I just leaned against a tree and watched the moon As soon as I saw the others were completely asleep, I began the mental slaps I was going to give myself for nearly thinking what I almost did. Then onto the physical ones, and they stung like a bitch. Oww.... What the…? 'Kouichi…'

A/N: My mom wanted me to get off and start on my room, so I had to finish that chapter quickly, yah know? If you saw the so called 'Teaser' you should recognize this. ^_^ If not then, well you saw it anyways. Heh, the next chapter will the the one before everything slows down to updates once a week (If lucky. -_-;;) Gah…Oh, thank you for taking the time to review! Your so nice! Have a wonderful day/night! ^_~


	4. I hate vines

Disclaimer: Ah, still don't own it. If I did, trust me, you'd know.

It was morning now, but I still glared at the place where I last saw my twin. He was smirking, as if enjoying the sight of our lack of luck. My only hope and wish right now is that I'll never have to fight my brother…I-I-I just can't. I sighed, remembering a time when the two of us played hide and seek with the other Chosen Children as we're so often called. We were a team, we always hid together, and seeked together. Basically, we were an inseperatable dou. A five-year old Izumi bounced along, calling out our names, trying to find the two of us. Kouichi accidently snickered, making enough noise to attract Izumi's attention. I giggled like all care-free six-year olds, trying to stifle Kouichi's snickers. Soon, we were laughing our heads off as a very confused Izumi's found us. I frowned, remembering the next day we turned seven, starting our training at the same age as Junpei did, only a year older than us. What we mostly done was study the original Ten Legendary Warriors, how each were chosen, etc., though half of if I can't remember, and the other half is a fuzz. Tomoki, being the youngest most certainly knows more than us from what we learned from our younger years and, Izumi comes next with what little more she learned, then me, and finally Junpei. Without a doubt though, Junpei's the smartest, even if he doesn't act like it.

"Ohayo!" Izumi said cheerfully as she yawned and got up. Junpei soon got up, and she tapped him on the shoulder. "Guess what? I had another dream!" She said happily. "Notice that I said _I_, not someone else's?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly. For whatever reason, those two always got along the best, just like me and Kouichi. I sigh in a small hint of defeat, it hurts just thinking about him now. We were so close, but now we're so far…farther than I'm comfortable with.

"Well, what is it?" Junpei asked enthuastiatically. 

"Well, I was this beautiful fairy, much taller than I am now mind you, not small like you read in fairy tales. You were a very strong beetle-like thing, and you looked so cute and huggable! Tomoki was this small bear-like thing, he was so adorable I wanted to hug him to death! Well, not quite literally to death…Strangely Kouji was in it, and he was this wolf-like thing. We were fighting some large monster, it was huge, and sorta've an angel looking thing…" Izumi trailed. "It would've been beautiful had it not seemed to been darkened by misused evil. That was all." She added, sighing. "I wish I knew why I dreamed that…"

"Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumomon, Lobomon, and Lucemon." Takuya said quietly, so quietly I practically didn't hear him. Lucky me I was close enough to hear.

"Huh?" Junpei asked. Tomoki smiled and stood up grinning.

"Takuya I didn't know you knew about the Legendary Warriors and the Final Battle!" Tomoki chirped, and walked over to the brunette.

"Oh I remember now! But, wasn't there other Legendary Warriors?" Junpei asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Ofcoarse! Kaiserleomon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Agunimon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon." Izumi said brightly, smiling. Sight just now yawned and blinked lazily at us. "Or I think it was Kaiserleomon…no, that was the Beast Warrior of Darkness…" She trailed, and began her desperate thinking as to what the Warrior of Darkness's name was.

"Well, that's not what really matters right now, we need to get going!" Junpei sighed. "We've got to get to where that dark lord guy is and defeat him in order to return everything back to normal!" He said desperately, really wanting to get going. "Besides, if he sent one Legendary Warrior after us, odds are he'll send another if he as one." Junpei added. He obviously didn't like the run-in with that Legendary Warrior of Ground.

"Oh, alright!" Izumi pouted. So, we began our journey yet again, towards wherever the hell that evil lord is. 

"I'm hungry." Junpei whined for the seventh time now. Izumi was in the lead, Junpei next to her, Tomoki and Takuya talking about whatever again, and me trailing, while glaring deathly at the back of Junpei. He was a great guy, but when he got hungry you were sure to know. Well, if anyone was hungry they'd let you know, but that's not the point, they could at least NOT repeat themselves a million times! Okay, so I'm exagerrating, he only said it seven times, so stab me. No, not literally, I need to help my brother. Besides, who knows what happens to slaves when their masters die…Gah, why am I talking to myself?! Yep, I officially lost it peoples…

"I know Junpei, but we have no food, and according to Takuya we won't find another town for another days walk. Unless you want to HUNT for food, I doubt we'll get any food at all today." Izumi sighed. Junpei yelped when she said, 'no more food at all today'. Poor poor Junpei…and Tomoki. And Takuya. And Izumi. Oh, and me, yah, we're growing children! WE NEED NUTRITION! Hmm, I should really work on my appetite, it's getting the better of me.

"Takuya, are there any edible plants around here?" Tomoki asked, right after his stomach growled and he sweat dropped. Takuya smiled that sweet smile of his and shrugged. Wait. Sweet? 'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!' My mind screamed, and damnit I've never suffered such horrible mental slaps in my entire life. Ow ow ow!!! Oh, BAD HORRIBLE KOUJI! DON'T THINK THAT! Ow! Okay, who was the s.o.b. who hit me on the head. Growling I looked around, and narrowed my eyes seeing nothing. (I'm going to suffer one hell of a head ache tonight…)

"Whats wrong Kouji?" Izumi asked turning around, her gaze falling intently on me.

"Something hit me on the head." I growled. Junpei snickered.

"More like fell! Kouji's getting mad at a branch that fell!" Junpei said, his snickers continuing. I shot several death glares and he fell silent.

"Something _hit_ me on the head Junpei, trust me. We're not alone." I replied, keeping the annoyance out of my voice. Junpei's face turned serious and he nodded his head. I have something like some sort of sixth sense, actually, we all do. Izumi and her telepathy with humans, Junpei and his (should be) control over demons and summoning them by emitting unnatural brain waves normal humans don't have. Tomoki and his keen sense of knowing whether we can trust someone or not. Kouichi (Brother…) always knew whether we could win a fight or not automatically, Takuya and his telepathy with animals, finally, me and my ability to sense an invaders presence, doesn't matter if it's friend or foe.

"We should keep our guard up then." Izumi said quietly, and we all nodded. She didn't really need to tell us that, but it was a habit one of us always said that. It's always been that way, but originally it was Kouichi who said that. Dammit, if I keep this up I'll be running off to find him so fast the chances of them catching up to me are the chances Junpei can summon a demon and CONTROL it. Now, that just means there are chances, but their not that good. We were all just standing there, preparing for an attacker, thief, or at least a thief. Nothing.

"Kouji, you sure you know there's someone else here?" Tomoki asked unsurely, as nothing was happening. Goody, their beginning to doubt me. 

"Trust me." I said, keeping my guard up. Tomoki nodded his head to show he knew better than to doubt my better judgement, and we waited. The feeling someone was there did not leave, actually, I could now tell where they were because who or whatever it was just happened to think if they held still we wouldn't notice. Ah ah ah…

"Nothings happening Kouji…" Izumi whispered. I smirked a little.

"That may be so, but our friend here thinks if they stay still we won't know they are there, nor know where they are. Tomoki, do you think you could freeze that tree a few feet from you on your right?" I whispered, not really wanting the intruder to hear. He nodded his head and sent a small stream of ice making its way towards the tree. As soon as it started freezing, the tree _yelped_. Now, I'm not a botanist or anything, but I'm pretty sure that trees don't yelp. We all looked weirdly at the tree before it began changing. I had a funny feeling this was going to turn out to not be a good thing…

"Trying to freeze the trees in my forest are yas?" The tree, or now more accurately the man (Who once was that tree) asked glaring. He had eyes like a green leaves and his skin looked something like bark. His hair was…well all the colors of leaves in the fall. First off, those colors do not mix well when it comes to hair, that I can assure you.

"Uhm…no, we were just unsure if anyone was there, and we figured it would be safer to send some ice to a tree to find the intruder than fire." Izumi said, slightly still shocked from seeing a tree transform into a man.

"Oh? Why not wind though? Wind never hurt any body did it? Or light?" The man asked, eyes blazing with anger. I don't like where this is going…not one bit…

"Well, I'm not very good at using my abilities…and neither is Kouji…a-and at the time asking Tomoki seemed like the best idea…" Izumi said trailing. Poor girl, suppose I should help her out.

"Well, the use of wind would have only russled the leaves in your trees. That wouldn't have proved very effective. As you know, the use of lightening would have had worse consequences, such as possibly setting the tree on fire. It's still daylight, so my using light wouldn't have proven any better than the light from the sun. Ofcourse fire would have set the tree ablaze, and that left us with the least riskiest, but effective possibility: ice. Now, does that explain why? Besides, we knew someone was in the tree you once were, but as it seems, YOU were the tree. So, that's why only you got frozen. Does this explain why to you now?" I asked, finally finishing up. Takuya looked slightly surprised I could come up with an explanation so quick, but the others weren't. Aww, he's adorable when he's surprised…'GAH!!! Ow, ow ow ow owie! Oh…ow…damn I got a head ache now…Must stop thinking like that, with all these mental slaps I'm giving myself I'm just getting the worst migraine ever…ow…' I thought miserably as my head pounded from pain because of all the mental slaps I've been giving myself lately. Ow, dammit it hurts!

"Well uh…ah forget about it." The man sighed. "So yous the other Legendary Warriors right?" He asked, watching us intently.

"Yah, whats it to you?" Junpei snapped, I guess he was trying to signal the guy to leave. The man didn't get the signal. Nope. Nuh uh. Nadda signal noticity.

"Because my master wanted me to give yous an offer. You can join him and help us destroy all those who oppose us. Or, you can be destroyed. Which is it eh?" The man asked, peering curiously at us. Takuya looked at me, I guess he was expecting me to make a decision for the both of us. Hmm, you know, that's the only problem I have with Takuya. Other then that I can watch and listen to him all day…'x_X' My brain didn't say anything this time, it was in too much pain from the head ache. Ow ow ow!!

"Depends on who you master is. We don't want to join the enemy you know." Izumi said, keeping a keen eye on the guy. You gotta love the girl.

"Lord Cherubi, also known as the lord of all that is dark. So, yous gonna join us?" The man asked. My eyes hardened as I glared at the man. Anyone who worked for that dark lord was going to die. Except my brother, HE was going to come back home even if I have to drag him back.

"I'm not." I said coldly. The man looked slightly surprised at first then grinned.

"Yous must be the Warrior of Darkness's twin eh? I thought I reconized yas. Go figures the Light Warrior would turn us down. Whats about the rest of yas?" The man questioned, looking at the others expectantly.

"No way, your master is hurting my country, and as the prince and a Legendary Warrior I'm forced to say 'no'." Tomoki said bravely, eyes stern and hate-filled. Good one Tomoki.

"I'll have to agree with Tomoki and Kouji, I'm happy right where I am, doing the RIGHT thing." Izumi said, determination in her eyes. I also noticed she looked ready for a fight. Hmm, seems like we may get into one, smart thinking.

"Not even for the ability to control the demons I summon." Junpei added with defiance. The man looked at Takuya then, who shook his head no.

"Kouji's decision is mine." Takuya said, and walked behind me. "Right?" He asked, and I smiled down at him.

"This time." I replied. Takuya looked confused but didn't ask. I confuse him much too easily.

"Well, then prepare to face my wrath!" The man growled, obviously angered we said no to him. 'Hahah, oh shit! Let me go dangit!' I thought as tree vines suddenly grabbed me and tossed me into a tree. 'Oww…' I thought miserably rubbing my head.

"He's the Warrior of Wood!" Junpei cried out. Yah, I noticed…I think we all figured that out when the guy tossed me like a rag doll with those vines. Oww, dammit this is not good for a headache!

"I sees yas noticed." The man laughed harshly, then vines wrapped around everyone, including me AGAIN. I think he has something against me, don't you?

"I summon! Absolutely nothing because this is choking me!" Junpei yelped. I'd help him, but then that means getting out of these vines constantly tightening their grip on me, so I can't exactly help someone if I need help myself.

"Junpei, SHOCK these vines!" Izumi yelled out, her face beginning to turn blue. Shit, their cutting off her air supply! Tomoki was already out like a light, and was tossed carelessly off to the side.

"I can't, because then I'll shock us!" Junpei cried out. I looked over to see if Takuya was still concious, he was, but just barely. I don't think he's use to this yet…

"Takuya?" I called up. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Yah?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

"I have an idea, do you think you can set these vines on fire?" I asked him. He nodded his head and tried to position his hand where the fire would hit the base of the vines.

"Oh no's you don'ts!" The man growled and the vine began tightening its grip on Takuya even harder. Takuya cried out in pain, and his hand fell limp as he passed out next. I watched in anger as the vine tossed Takuya's limp body over next to an already knocked out Izumi and Tomoki. Anger bubbled in me, though not for the reason that me and Junpei couldn't get free.

"Junpei, SHOCK these vines! I don't care if I get shocked, just do it!" I called out to him. Junpei nodded his head, and electricity fired through the vines, shocking the vines and ME. 'OWW!' Me mind yelped. Oww…

"Stop it!" The man cried, watching in horror as the vines writhered and dropped us in defeat. Me and Junpei landed, not very comfratably, onto the ground.

"Hey Kouji, what do you say we summon a _Fire_ demon. I know it's very dangerous, but this guy REALLY pissed me off." Junpei said, eyes burning holes into the man who looked at us worriedly.

"Why Junpei. That's a wonderful idea." I replied smirking. More often than not when Junpei was serious and very pissed, the demons followed his orders without question.

"I don't's like where dis is goin'…" The man said uneasily.

"Come to my aid: Fire Demon!" Junpei called, a portal opening to a volcanic land filled with fire and lava, releasing a fire demon, who looked around playfully before giggling.

"A forest, nice nice!" She giggled. Usually I'd be disturbed, but suddenly a demon who'll enjoy burning this man I don't find half that odd. The portal closed and Junpei pointed at the man.

"The greatest fun happens to be burning WOODmen." Junpei said, an evil grin in play on his face. The fire demon looked at the man and she clapped her hands together.

"Woodman woodman! Woodman buuurn!" The fire demon cheered, and sent a tornado of fire directly at the man, and began the slow and painful death he was now receiving. His cry rang out, but neither me nor Junpei cared. No one harmed our fellow comrades. No one.

"St-s-stop!" He cried out, the fire demon suddenly was cut into pieces by a large, black sword. I gasped as the fire demon dissentagrated into nothing, and Junpei's eyes widened in disbelief at what we saw…

A/N: Whether or not you can guess what or who it is, I don't know. But all I know is, I have some really freaked up Takouji dreams…o_O No, this wasn't one. Well, we're getting more Legendary Warriors aren't we? Oh, and yes I know the Ten Original Warriors were not Kazemon, Beetle, etc. Yeah, I know they were AncientSphinxmon, Ancientgreymon, etc. Yah, I know that, but I like messing around with their past. ^o^ Besides…this is kinda an AU…So…yah…uhm…I'll shut up now.


	5. A short and crappy chapter

Disclaimer: Nope. Nuh-uh. Still don't, and can't own it. v_v Oh well…

"St-s-stop!" He cried out, the fire demon suddenly was cut into pieces by a large, black sword. I gasped as the fire demon dissentagrated into nothing, and Junpei's eyes widened in disbelief at what we saw: Kouichi.

"Being defeated by mere trainees. Pathetic." Kouichi growled, his eyes hard and cold like stone. This was diffinately not the Kouichi I know, the Kouichi I know didn't think of anything as pathetic, and his eyes were kind and full of life. Rage and hate boiled up inside me again, and I ignored the pounding headache. Cherubimon would pay dearly for doing this to my brother, turning him into a heartless warrior. I know for a fact that isn't the real darkness…But fake, controling MY brother, my _family_. 

"Kouichi!" I called out, my eyes narrowed and slanted. Junpei looked at and me and seemed quite startled. Perhaps he saw the sadness in my eyes as I looked at my brother, because when Kouichi looked at me it was the look of pure hatred itself, and that look felt like someone punched me in the stomach. Did my brother…hate me?

"Oh, it's just you." Kouichi replied in a blank voice, which surprised me. I recall every single time when Kouichi saw me coming, and he smiled and his voice carried joy. Now it was so blank it tore at my heart. 

"What do you mean, just me? Kouichi, I'm your brother! We're family, why are you letting that bastard control you?!" I demanded of him. Kouichi chuckled, and he smiled wickedly at me, such a wicked, wicked smile…By now my headache was dull and forgotten, as my heart ached so much more than my head ever would by now.

"Give me a break Kouji, Lord Cherubimon is not controlling me. He's not a bastard either so I'd watch your tongue if I were you, especially when you speak of him so nastily in front of us. I don't give a damn if we're family Kouji, I never did. Hell, I don't even give a damn about you." Kouichi laughed, as if this were all some extremely funny joke. No Kouichi, this is not a laughing matter.

"Kouji!" Junpei yelped out, and I twirled around to see the vines wrapping around him again. Narrowing my eyes I looked at the Warrior of Wood who grinned darkly at Junpei, enjoying his vengence. I would normally never allow this on my watch, but right now I had more important matters. Turning my attention back to Kouichi, I noticed he was gone, right before I felt something cold, metallic, and sharp press against my neck. I'll give you two guesses who it is, and what they got. Yes, Kouichi held his black sword against my neck, a grin he had saved just for this moment. Before he did anything else, I had to know why. WHY!

"Why Kouichi? Why?" I gasped out as he increased the pressure on my neck, cutting in enough for a small trickle of blood to start coming, but not deep enough I should worry.

"You. Kouji you were such an ignorant brother, useless and hopeless at each time. Always wondering why you were the Warrior of Light. I now wonder too, as you hold not one quality needed for the Warrior of Light. Sickens me we're enemies, your not even _worth_ my time in fighting. Perhaps later you may be worth wasting my time on. Until then, you're a pathetic weak TWIN." Kouichi growled in reply, and in a flash he was gone. I fell to the ground, gasping and shaking with fear I never knew I had. Until now I didn't notice how cold it was, nor how hollow my heart felt. Kouichi, are you truly against us because of me? I whimpered at the thought and at the revenge of my headache that being the bitch it was, decided it didn't like being ignored and so it came back worse than ever. 

"KOUJI!!" Junpei cried out. I immediately got up, despite my head, and took out my light saber-thingy, 'Damn it Kouji, you got it bad.' My mind commented and left me confused. Ignoring my mind's unusual comments, I stabbed the man through the back.

"That the best you can do?" The Warrior of Wood chuckled, picked me up by the shirt collar, and tossed me into a tree. "Kouichi's right, that IS pathetic. I'm not sure how you defeated Grumblemon." Mr. Wood sneered, a mocking grin. I had to admit, I would like to know that too. How did I defeat the Warrior of Ground, as I don't seem to be capable of even being a challenge towards my own flesh a blood. 'That went against us because of you.' My mind said softly, as if blaming itself as much as I blamed myself. Because of me, no other outside source, but me. 

"…Yes…" I murmured, my eyes perhaps a bit more empty than before. Junpei stared at me as if I lost my mind, and I'm not sure why.

"What are you talking about Kouji?! You can do so much more, don't lsiten to your brother for once! He's just under the dark lord's power, he probably doesn't even know what he's saying!" Junpei cried, obviously not enjoying watching me lose all faith and hope. He was wrong, I was the reason the dark lord even gained any power of him.

"Your wrong Junpei! If it weren't for me, the dark lord wouldn't have even gained an ounce of power over my brother…" I shot back, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I've never been an emotional person, but Kouichi was my only family as I have said before. And losing him was like losing everything in existence, but knowing he was only following Cherubimon because of me felt like my heart no longer was needed, it was just something meant to hurt me in the end. Everyone would end up hurting me in the end, so I must push them away. 

"Kouji, that's my point! The dark lord is MAKING him say that, when it is not true! Your brother loves you, you know that! He'd never do anything like that, never! Why are you giving up so easily on someone you traveled long and far to save Kouji?! Besides, what about the others, have you thought about them Kouji? Answer me!" Junpei cried, and I stared at him best I could, as I could as the impact into the tree really did hurt. I stared at him, not sure what to reply back. I know what he said was kinda've cheesy and a bit too emotional, but it was true. Was I even thinking about all the hardships I went through to retrieve my brother from Cherubimon? And the others, they needed my help. Junpei was perhaps right too, perhaps Cherubimon was forcing my brother to lie to me like that. With new ound will power, I grabbed the other Warrior's wrist, my eyes slanted and hardened. 

"Wait, no. I just remembered something. No, that's not the best I can do. Would you like to see it?" I asked the Wood Warrior. He seemed slightly surprised I regained my thoughts and found my true goal so quickly, but only grinned to show he thought my best was no greater than my worst. 

"I don't see why not." He cackled, and held up a whip, positioned and ready to crack it down onto me. I snorted, and stood up a little shakily.

"KOUJI!!!" Junpei yelped. Looking over to see what he was calling for me, and I gasped. The vines wrapped themselves around him, Izumi, Tomoki, and Takuya. This only pissed me off, as this guy was weak and scared enough to steep down so low he'd hold the others hostage, especially my Takuya. 'GAAAAAAAAAAH!' My mind screamed and I cringed in the process. I snarled at it to stop screaming when I tried to concentrate and it immediately made no sound.

"You're the one whose pathetic." I spat at Mr. Wood over there. He growled, and snapped his whip at me, and I thankfully used my fast reflexes to move out of the way. I then grinned, deciding to use the trick Takuya taught me. Holding my hand out, I focused my energy in that hand. As the energy grew, so did the pain which I chose to ignore.

"The hell?" Junpei gasped, never seeing me do that yet. Mr. Wood himself looked even more shocked seeing I even knew I could do this.

"Lobo Kendo!" I growled, I'm not sure why and my normal light saber I used came out much sharper, longer and meant for eliminating only false darkness and evil meant to harm. Charging at Mr. Wood, I came down with one slice-and he was gone. My new sword slowly dispersed, and I felt woozy, probably from loss of energy. Grinning as if I was drunk, I walked shakily over to the others who were put down gently when Mr. Wood dude died. Ooooh, pretty pretty colors…I don't feel too good…And I passed out.

A/N: v_v First off, I'd like to sorry: SORRY!!! This was suppose to go up yesterday, but it wasn't at a reasonable ending. Next chapter will be in Takuya's POV (^o^), but it may be either shorter, or the same length as this because Takuya's POV isn't as fun as Kouji's is…teehee! By the way, because I'll be going over to a friend's this weekend I won't be able to update until sometimes next week, and most unfortunately this was one very short and crappy chapter. So sorry! I'll shut up now, have a great day/night! ^_~


	6. Important notice! So sorry!

****

YOU MUST READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE!

****

A/N: I know there has been no update in about a good three weeks, I've been busier than I thought. Then I lended Sana-chan my floppy whilst thinking my other one worked. I was proven wrong...And I write really slow and I got no time to write out the entire sixth chapter then type it up. I'm so sorry. Then, the worst news of it all, I'll be gone for about a month or so either tomorrow night or Saturday morning. Right now I've been trying to get a hold of Sana-chan for around an hour now but someone's either on the internet or the phone so...yah I can't reach her. 

Here's some things though you should expect out of the sixth chapter (Which I noticed turned out to be the final chapter for it. No worries, there will be either two or three more sequels to it. ^_^ I like this story, haven't you noticed?) okay? It's in Takuya's POV, what? I needed the change, so sue me! Him and Junpei talk for a bit, then near the end there's some conversation between Kouji and Takuya, but sadly not as much as I would have liked. And worst of it all...in six chapters...they don't even HUG!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not to mention Kouji's still in denial and Takuya isn't really sure...T_T I'm such a crappy writer! I don't deserve you nice people's support... Erk, okay to the note! x_x Must... keep... in... line... All righty then! There wasn't much shonen ai...or Takoujiness... (*Starts crying* I'm so stupid! There's no fluff! Waaaah!!!) so, I'll do my best to come back and bring you something filled with it! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, that's all. Oh, and if you have any questions just e-mail me, I'm making sure I have at least some time to do that in between watching my cousins and catching some Z's. By the way... thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Now, don't bother reviewing this stupid little thing or else you should be prepared for me to poke you with a can of mayonase on a plastic drawer. (Don't ask.) Buuut, if the sixth chapter is managed to get put up, then we are happy happy happy! Oh, sorry... Sayonara for now, and again I'm so so sorry! 


	7. Takuya's POV, a small change

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own it, no. Still don't own Digimon. Oh, and this is in Takuya's POV because I needed a short change of pace. ^_^'

I cracked my eyes open slightly, only to see the others lying sprawled on the ground except Mister Junpei, who was poking a fire. 'When did he build a fire?' I wondered, and tried to get up, only to fall back down again. 

"You all right?" Mister Junpei asked me. I opened one eye and looked at him for a moment. 'Why is he asking me this? It shouldn't matter…' These people confused me. A lot. Especially Master Kouji, at times he made my head hurt with confusion. But that didn't matter, he seemed nice enough and had very beautiful features. Not just that, but there's something about him that makes me want to always stay by his side. Speaking of Master Kouji, where is he? Unlike the others, he wasn't lying on the ground unconcious, nor was he helping Mister Junpei. Did he leave? I closed my eyes lightly trying to figure this out before I heard Mister Junpei's voice again. "Hey, Takuya you okay?" Oh, oops I was supposed to answer right away. I hope he's not mad at me like Old Master Jack used to… I shuddered slightly remembering then. At least Master Kouji wasn't that cruel. 

"Yah, I'm fine. May I ask you something?" I asked, unsure of Mister Junpei's reply. 

"You just did." Mister Junpei replied smiling. I turned a light shade of red and got up to a sitting position. "Yes, you may. What is it?" He asked. Yes, they confused me a lot.

"Huh? Oh… Where's Master Kouji?" I ask, still confused by Mister Junpei. So far the only person who's rarely confused me was Tomoki, a really great kid. He's the same age as my little brother, which I found surprising because from what I understand he's a prince. A very nice one though. Mister Junpei chuckled and tossed some small twigs on the fire and turned back to me.

"Now why would you want to know that?" Mister Junpei asked with an arched brow. I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm curious, that's all." I reply, twiddling my thumbs and watching them with little fascination. 

"Don't worry about him, ever since his brother got kidnapped by that accursed dark lord he's been pretty distant with us. And after fighting his own brother, it's not surprising to have him walk off alone. By the way, from what I can tell you could have taught ol' Jack way back in that village a lesson or two if you wanted. Why not?" Mister Junpei asked. I was really confused now, why would he wonder such a thing? Is it not obvious enough a slave isn't suppose to fight back against their owner? And if they do they did a very bad thing. Plus… they get a rEaLlY bad beating that hurts a lot…. I hold back a shudder from my first and only experience when I attempted to rebel. 

"I'm not suppose to or allowed to." I explain. I feel a pit deep inside my stomach, which told me it was dread that Mister Junpei would state something that will lead me to explaining I've done something bad, and then he'll think I'm not trustworthy. By the end, they'll be very unhappy with me being stuck with them and who knows what will happen then.

"Takuya, you're the Warrior of Fire, come on you could easily have did just that! Why didn't you?" Mister Junpei asks. Oh, just what I feared. But, I'm even more puzzled. He's asked me why I didn't rebel… Perhaps it's just his way of finding out if I ever done something wrong and either doesn't know or prefers not to ask me directly. Or, he does not trust me. Remaining silent for a moment, I try and figure a way to explain.

"I did… once…When I was eight years old, about two weeks after my mother died. I didn't want to take her place, and I was still trying to control my urges to weep over her death. Add to the fact my little brother needed me to watch him, I just didn't want to follow Jack's requests. I didn't want anything to do with him, or anyone else, just me and my brother by ourselves. My control was still inexperienced and immature, just like my actions. I attempted to rebel, and with the punishment afterwards I learned better than try that in the future." Sighing after explaining all, that, I noticed Mister Junpei looked quite startled. Not quite the reaction I was expecting, but it's much better than anger and/or hatred.

"Your mom…she died when you were eight?" Mister Junpei asked, didn't he know? I guess Master Kouji never got a chance to tell them. Or he assumed (Maybe knew) that they wouldn't care.

"Hai." I reply simply, not having any other answer.

"I didn't know that… What was she like?" Mister Junpei asked. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head in thought. I had barely any memories of her, as it often hurt too much to think of her. Now I'm starting to regret not reminding myself constantly of her when I was younger. I can't believe I was even more foolish than I am right now.

"Well… She was an excellent warrior, and when she died in a match I had to take her place, it was hard. She was the only one who bothered to teach me about the Legendary Warriors. Although she didn't know everything, she taught me what she knew." I began, recalling her sweet smile and gentle voice explaining the Warrior of Light and how nice he was suppose to be. Master Kouji is nice, but not the kind of nice my mother was referring to. The kind where one accepts things, doesn't mind sharing, and refrains from killing or causing harm if it can be helped. It's easier to say when I found out Kouji was the Warrior of Light he wasn't quite what I expected, but that happens. Ready to continue, Mister Junpei and me heard a groan from nearby. 

"Sight, stop licking my face…" Miss Izumi murmured as she pushed the wolf away lightly. She was very nice, and once when Sight let me talk to him mentally before I showed Kouji how to use another ability, he let me in on the little secret Miss Izumi like Mister Junpei. I wonder if the affections are returned? 

"Glad to see you're awake." Mister Junpei says smiling. He looked at me with a smile still on his face. "Hey, since Izumi's beginning to wake up, how about you go find Kouji. We might want to set out before another of those henchmen come after us." He said and got up and I smirked when hearing him mumble, "Why can't bad people send us _normal_ goons…" 

Walking cautiously to a small clearing in the forest, I see Kouji lying on the ground gazing blankly at the stars above. I look up and see the skies in all its glory. The moon was silver and had an angelic glow around it, and the night sky was black and had the mirage of also looking blue without black, and then it looked neither. The clouds were swirled in dark colors, with enough light texture to be visible and worth gawking at. It's colors being that of blue, purple, black, gray, and so many others without neither name nor recognition. The stars shown brilliantly and made this one place seem like some sort of perfect portrait showing true beauty. Standing there with a glazed expression, when I finally snapped out of it to return my attention to Master Kouji I saw him quickly turn his head. What? Did he just now notice me, then hear something and tried to find it? 

"What are you doing here?" Kouji calls out, looking back at me. I jump; being more surprised to hear a voice in this majestic place than anything else. Then again, it might be perhaps because his voice fit so well with the surroundings. Beautiful, yet mysterious and well hidden. And a pain to find.

"Oh, Mister Junpei said I could go look for you because the others are getting up." I explain, feeling a familiar light pink tinge on my cheeks. I hope I don't like my master, things will be disastrous if I am.

"Hn." Master Kouji replied. Then with a deep intake of breath, he looked into my eyes from where he lay. "Takuya, you don't have to call Junpei mister, Izumi miss, or any of that, okay?" My surprise must have been obvious, because he chuckled at my amazed reaction.

"But-" I began but Master Kouji held his hand up to signal me to be silenced. 

"No buts, Takuya it's way to formal, and we're more like a group of friends. Nothing you say can make it otherwise, we're all the same here." He explains. I felt my head spin with confusion, why did my master have to be so puzzling and impossible to get? "Besides, I think it makes them uncomfortable seeing as your, if I'm right, the same age as Izumi, making you a year younger than me, and two years younger than Junpei. Oh, and a few years older than Tomoki. Our age is just too close, so none of us see any point in such silly formalities, got that?" Master Kouji continues. My head spinning even faster I shake my head slowly and hang it in shame.

"Not really…" I say quietly. Master Kouji sighs heavily and gets up before walking over. 

"Never mind. Just remember, we're all here for each other and we don't care about any social status out here, it's just us watching each other's back and caring for one another. Remember at least that all right?" Master Kouji says, and begins to walk toward the site. I remain silent, as I now realize what he meant. When in situations like this, in a way we were exactly the same. We had the same goals, although different reasons, but that never mattered. But having the same goal, and being in such a small group all we cared about was whether the other was going to catch them if they fall. Smiling knowing that I finally understood something Master Kouji said, I walk back towards the camp, hoping things will be less confusing seeing as I understand Master Kouji more, and know what's important as of the present.

Though there is that one pressing matter… If Master Kouji is the Warrior of Light, and he doesn't understand why, how can we continue to advance towards our enemy when he has the Warrior of Darkness on his side? It is said the Warrior of Light, and ONLY the Warrior of Light could banish the false darkness…

A/N: Uhm… yah Takuya's POV is wEiRd… heheh. Quick explanation here on what's going on:

More of less, I must tell you the horrid, and dreadful news-this, is the final chapter. *Ducks from random sharp objects thrown* O_O At least I didn't leave it as a cliffhanger, ne? Oh, domo arigatou for bothering to read and review! *Bows to the almighty reviewers* You guys are awesome! See you when the sequel is done!


End file.
